Laura Gekko
Laura Gekko (月光ラウラ, Gekkō raura) is a wife of Kusanagi Gekko and the Mother of Sōma Gekko Mikazuchi no Mikoto, Paul Gekko, Kyoji Gekko, Kaede Gekko, Mira Gekko and Shunji Gekko. She is Counterpart of Yona. She is the Shinobi Queen of Heaven Tail. Appearecne Laura has long wavy red hair and fair skin. Her current outfit is made up of a white gown and a red vest with yellow and black borderlines with a sash tied around her waist. She often wears a cape with a hood to hide her full appearance, particularly the color of her red hair. She is also never without a pair of elegant, long earrings. 'Mythology' 'Creation Arc' Using seeds from the fruit of of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. This tree is used to spawn the Chakra Fruit after enough energy and life force is unleashed around the world through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth; the tree essentially sucks the oxygen that the seed was planted on dry. It becomes known that Kusanagi, and Yulia had all become childhood friends at one point, though the exact age this was at is unknown. However, by the age of 15, it is clear that Kusanagi is in love with Laura, who surprisingly is mature enough to recognize his own feelings at this time. Orochi was attracted to Laura's Chakra. Kusanagi comes to the rescue to stop Orochi and was determined to save Yasakani no Mikoto from the Corruption. 'End of Creation Arc' By the age of 18, Kusanagi already reached the status of Commander of the Gekko Family. In turn, Kusanagi and Laura wed, The Shinobi constructed the house for them and living the lives with the couples children. 'Paul Gekko Arc' 'Izumo Incident' Prior to Orochi's attack on Izumogakure, Kusanagi was so Kind and Clumsy met the Queen Peach and Nakagami attacked him and chased him back into his catering company. He had made his first Peach Pie for Queen Peach since Paul Gekko's Father was taken good care of her and treats her like a child. Nakagami no Mikoto and chased him but until the Festival already started. The Chase was cut short when the Sleeping Yamata no Orochi wakes at the sight of a Festival. Opening his great eyes, Orochi chases after Nakagami and Kusanagi into a catering company. At this point, Kusanagi and Laura had seven children, five sons and two daughters. During a festival in the nearby village Izumo, the Serpent was aroused and went on a rampage. The exact cause of the Orochi's awakening is unclear; although the residents of Izumo believe their festival awoke him. Orochi quickly made its way to the village and consumed all the food the villagers prepared for the festival including, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Dumplings and Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. In order to satiate the Orochi's hunger the villagers decide to sacrifice one of their maidens to the Serpent. A lottery is held to determine who the sacrifice will be. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. As the Liquor was brewed, Orochi hid a vast enormous treasure in it's Castle. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, splitting the Serpent into Eight and sealed the First Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh and thus making Girouette the Jinjuriki of the monster and the Biometal User. After Susanoo and Kushinada wed, The Shinobi constructed the house for them and living the lives with the couples children. Laura who is Spirit was revived in Human Form, joins the Guild of Heaven Tail, happy that the guild became a happy one. 'Family' *Dark God- Father-in-Law *Kusanagi Gekko- Husband (Deceased) *Manny D. Kyosuke *Shunji Gekko- Son *Kyoji Gekko- Son *Sōma Gekko- Son *Kaede Gekko- Son *Mira Gekko- Daughter *Paul Gekko- Son *Mikazuchi no Mikoto- Daughter *Bianca- Daughter-in-Law *Sheele Gekko- Granddaughter *Sadamitsu Gekko- Granddaughter *Paul Gekko Jr.- Grandson *Paul Kiske- Grandson *Ventus- Grandson *Kouichi Takeru- Grandson *Note- Grandson *Obito Junior- Granddaughter *Kouichi Gekko- Grandson *Utakata Junior- Grandson *Burai Yamamoto- Grandson *Mirai Yamamoto- Granddaughter 'Gallery' Laura before Sacrifice to Orochi.png|Laura Gekko seeing the Yamata no Orochi Orochi attracted to Laura Gekko.png|Orochi attracted to Laura Kusanagi saves Laura from Orochi.png|Kusanagi saves Laura 'Trivia' *Laura bears the Striking Resemblance of Yona from Akatsuki no Yona series. Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters